general_hospital_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nurse Epiphany Johnson (Sonya Eddy)
'''Nurse Epiphany Johnson '''is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by Sonya Eddy since her debut in 2006. She is the head nurse at General Hospital and has been since her debut. She is the late mother of Stan Johnson and the lover of Milo Giambetti. Storylines Nurse Epiphany Johnson is introduced as the new head nurse at GH, after Nurse Audrey Hardy stepped down in 2006. Epiphany has mostly been a background character, but she is always seeming as the star. She was introduced as the no-nonsense, give-less-than-110-percent-and-I'll-smack-you-upside-your-head kind of nurse. However, she has still been a very fun-loving and caring gal. Many are dismayed when it is revealed that Stan Johnson, a computer expert for mobsters Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, is her son. She has made peace with him working for the mob but she fears what could happen to him. In January 2008, her worst fears come to light when Jerry Jacks orders a hit out on Stan. As a Epiphany had been waiting through the holidays for Stan to call him, when he finally did, he was ran off the road and killed by Jerry's men. It is revealed that Stan had quit working for Corinthos and Morgan, and was on a typical buisness trip in Florida. In February 2008, Epiphany has a heart attack in the hospital locker room after just receiving her sons ashes. Miraculously, the doctors were able to save her. Between 2008 and 2012 she appears multiple times, but has no storyline really. After the supposed death of his wife, Dr. Robin Scorpio, she helps Dr. Patrick Drake cope with the 'loss.' In 2013, she discovers that Nurse Sabrina Santiago, then a student nurse, that she had cheated and aced the exam. She and Nurse Felix DuBois realize that Sabrina wouldn't cheat so Epiphany agrees to give her a second chance, with the extent that she is watched the whole time and she can only pass if she gets a 100% again. She passes and Epiphany and Felix discover that Sabrina's rival, Dr. Britt Westbourne, set her up. At the 2013 Nurses Ball, that Sabrina and Lucy Coe ressurected, she leads the first performance with the other nurses. She also performs with Tracy and Monica Quartermaine as "Epiphany and the Revelations". She is shown little up to the 2014 Nurses Ball, where she again leads the opening number only to have it crashed by Chief of Staff Dr. Liesl Obrecht. When Mac Scorpio does his ventriloquist act, again, Lucy tries to stop him but he continues. As a result, Epiphany climbs on stage and smashes the dummy with her foot. Once again she is rarely seen until the 2015 Nurses Ball, where she leads again and Liesl crashes again. She is also shown as a dancer during Ned Ashton's "Eddie Maine" kind of act. At all three Nurses Ball's, she and Sabrina lead the final number singing "You're Not Alone." She is shown rarely until September when Sonny gets shot. She helps him rehabilitate after finding that he may never walk again. When Patrick left town with Robin and Emma Drake, she helped Sonny find a new doctor and eventually introduced him to Dr. Griffin Munro. Epiphany and Griffin are of the first to see Sonny stand. However, Sonny urges them to keep quiet so he can make his enemies believe he is incapacitated still. Unfortunately, in February 2016, Sonny reveals he can walk during Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis' wedding because Landon Dixon took the church hostage and was going to take his daughter, Kristina Corinthos, hostage. He later apologizes to Epiphany and Griffin for making them keep quiet.